


Originally

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), 2018, M/M, No Spoilers, interactive introverts, lonely, their story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: Originally Dan was alone.





	Originally

_ Originally… Dan was just lonely and lost. _

 

Most of his friends were leaving to go to Uni soon and soon he would have to decide what he wanted to do with his life. His parents were breathing down his next about finding something to do, to get a job, to go to uni. 

 

His only release was watching Youtube. And watching AmazingPhil, his favourite youtuber and someone he felt like he could get along with and had similar interests with.

 

_ Originally… it was just a notice. _

 

Dan had gasped out loud excitedly. Phil had tweeted him back and actually talked to him. Weeks later, it happened more and more. Then came the dms, then the facebook messages and finally the skype conversations. For the first time in a while, Dan didn’t feel alone. He felt happiness. He finally had a real escape and a real person to vent to and talk to. He split up with his girlfriend and Phil was there to comfort him. He almost got fired and Phil was there. No matter what he went through, Phil was always there for him.

 

_ Originally… it was just a train ticket. _

 

They set a date. October 19th 2009 and Dan and Phil would be meeting each other. He would be able to hug him and know that Phil was a real person who lived and breathed and actually liked him. The flirting had increased as well. Dan felt it was stupid to say that he was falling for this guy but it was true. He couldn’t wait to see Phil in person, to hug him.

 

_ Originally… it was just a kiss. _

 

They embraced on the platform of the train station and Dan had never felt more whole. They took pictures in the Apple store and Dan’s heart was swelling more and more by the moment. He was falling in love faster than he thought. Then came the wheel. Somehow they were able to get their own carriage and when they reached the top and were looking over Manchester, Dan let courage take over and leaned up to kiss Phil. And to his surprise, Phil kissed him back.

 

_ Originally… It was just a move. _

University sucked, Youtube was good. Dan was fighting with his own demons every day. He couldn’t do law. He didn’t want to do law. What was the point in him doing law for years and then fall into a job he hated. He cried over it, more times than he would like to admit. But Phil was always by his side. He’d kiss the demons away and when Dan had a mental breakdown the night before his exam, it was Phil who was there to wipe away his tears. His rock through it all and when he made the decision to leave school to continue his Youtube channel, his parents weren’t supportive. But Phil was by his side and he could do anything. 

 

_ Now… it was love. _

 

His hands ran through the jet black quiff of the man who was above him as they kissed. Dan smiled up at the love of his life, Phil Lester, and grinned, breaking his lips apart. “Do I even tell you how much I love you?” Dan asked him, causing a faint blush to appear on Phil’s cheeks. “Because I’m completely in love with you Philip Lester.”

 

_ Now… it was a job he loved. _

 

He waved at the people sat at the top of the venue with a permanent smile on his face. “Thank you so much for coming to our show tonight,” He heard Phil said, who was also waving to the crowd of adoring fans. Interactive Introverts. His second world tour. He loved his job. He couldn’t imagine himself trying to do anything else.

 

_ Now… he was accepted. _

 

He stared at the screen of his laptop while he sat in his hotel room, the shower filling the silence while Dan contently scrolled through tumblr. He saw all the fans reactions they thought he wouldn’t see. He saw the acceptance at how he and Phil were more open now. People were happy for them. They supported him. Dan didn’t feel alone anymore. He had plenty of people in his life who were there for him.

 

_ It wasn’t just a notice, or a kiss, or a move. It was the start. The start of something beyond his wildest dreams. _


End file.
